Portal Masters Unite
by bryceb68
Summary: I BEG YOU, PLEASE REVIEW! Tenth chapter out.This story is about the Skylanders coming down to earth and finding the elemental Portal Masters. The Portal Masters must come together and fight the darkness that is taking over not only Skylands, but Earth itself.
1. Holton, The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Skylands or Skylanders.

Please read and review! PLEASE!

Life was hard enough being fifteen, but it was ten times harder for Holton Kane. He lived in the mountains near Denver, Colorado, with his Dad and step-mom, Carla. His dad's name is Harris Kane. In case you don't already know, he is a movie star. With paparazzi around all the time there was never much privacy. Carla was his dad's young blonde and tall wife. His mom died in when he was five so he never remembered her much but Harris gave his a picture of her and he carried it around with him wherever he went.

Carla was never very nice and Harris was so busy with work he was never around and even when he was he was only focused on Carla. He used to live in a small town in Kansas called Quantrill. Holton had friends, a girlfriend, and dad wasn't dating Carla yet. But then, Dad met Carla and they got married and they moved to the mountains. Then, two years later, everything changed.

It was winter, and Holton had just woken up. He stumbled out of bed and walked over to his closet. He started changing into his ski clothes. He is not very good at skiing, but it was pretty much the only thing to do to get out of the house. He grabbed his backpack, which he packed the night before so he could leave as soon as possible. He hated being around Carla. She was rude and expected him to be the perfect kid. He walked out of his room and made a beeline for the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked a cold voice from behind him. He slowly turned around to face Carla. She was already up and around, probably getting ready for his dad's homecoming that night.

"I am going skiing."He said trying to sound like he actually cared about her somewhat.

"Oh, no you're not. You are staying here and helping me get ready for your father's homecoming party tonight."

"Please, Carla?!" Holton begged. He was trying his hardest to be sincere. It really didn't matter if Carla said he could go or not, but she would be mad if did it without her permission so he tried to do it her way first. She looked at him, almost like she was trying to bore holes into him with her eyes.

"Okay! Fine, you can go, but you better be back around noon." She said finally said.

Holton smiled and ran for the door. He went outside and grabbed his skis and put them on. He was immediately going down the hill that Harris had purposely installed that led down to the ski slopes. When he reached the bottom he swerved left and suddenly remembered something. They were doing construction down this way. He remembered being told that a few trees had fallen and blocked the path. He was now going downhill and he saw the trees and the signs saying that this way was closed.

He tried to slow down, but he couldn't. The slope was to steep. He was going way to fast now and was mere seconds away from hitting the trees. He suddenly took a left and was flying off the side of the cliff. For one mere second everything was perfect, and then he was falling. The wind was whipping his clothes back, and he felt his skis falling off. He could barely see because the wind was blowing his eyes, but he could tell that he was nearing the ground.

He felt the impact, but it all went black after about a second

Two hours later. February 13, 2012

Holton woke up in a cave. There was a small fire, but it was still very dark. He felt a little sore but he should be dead after a fall like that.

"Hello, is anyone there?" Holton said shakily.

"Hello Holton! How do you feel?" A cheery voice asked out of the darkness.

I'm fine. What happened? Who are you? How am I alive?" Holton said trying not to sound panicked.

"I stopped you from hitting the ground, just before you landed. You have only been here a couple hours. And you can call me Sunburn."

Sunburn stepped out of the shadows. Holton gasped at what he saw. Sunburn was not a human he was some sort of dragon/bird. He had blue and orange and yellow scales, with reddish and yellow feathers. His wings were covered in feathers as well as his tail. He had bird feet and three yellow spikes coming out of his head and neck. He was about twice as big as Holton.

"What are you?!" Holton yelled.

"Oh. I-I am sorry, I wasn't aware that you were not told of the situation." He said. Holton could feel the heat radiating off of him even though they were ten feet apart. "You see, I am from a land called Skylands. It's a magical place, with creatures unlike anything you have ever seen. I am a guardian of Skylands called a Skylander. I am a fire Skylander, and am the leader of the group as well. We were under the possession of Master Eon, but he passed away and sent us here to Earth. You are one of the eight Portal Masters. We were sent here to help you protect not only your world, but ours." There was a long silence. Holton had a hard time believing this, but then again there was a dragon bird in front of him.

"Okay, but what are you?" Holton asked calmly.

"Oh! I am a dragon phoenix hybrid. I was born in the center of a volcano. I am the only hybrid like this ever known. Although this does have perks to it, there are also poachers who live in Skylands, and they try and capture me any time they see me. I joined the Skylanders to not only protect those who need it, but Master Eon protected me from poachers as well." Sunburn said proudly.

"How, do I know all this is real? This could just be some wild dream." Holton reasoned with himself.

"This is **not** a dream, here let me show you something." Sunburn said somewhat disappointed. He fled back into the shadows only to come back out moments later with a small watch looking device in his claw. He tossed it towards Holton and it landed right in his lap. Holton reached down and touched it and was suddenly flooded with information.

He suddenly knew everything there was to know about Skylands. He knew about all the creatures, the lands, the villains, and the Skylanders. He sat there for a few moments stunned at all of this knowledge.

"Okay. I believe you. I know all about Skylands, but I still don't understand what I am supposed to do." Holton said quietly.

"You have to find the other Portal Masters. The rest will be explained after that mission is complete." Sunburn said. Holton could tell from the tone of his voice that he really didn't know much more than that.


	2. Kauri, the Warning

Hey people, it's me again. I just updated the latest chapter. Hope you enjoy it! I saw some people read it, but didn't really really leave any reviews. Please R&R! This one is about Kauri the Air portal master.

February 10, 2012

"MOM! I'm going out!" Kauri screamed as she walked out of her house in Quantrill, Kansas. It was five o'clock at night and Kauri knew exactly where she was going until it was time for supper. She didn't wait for her mom to answer. She knew her mom would be fine with it. It wasn't that she didn't care, she just trusted her.

Kauri walked down the driveway, and got into the car. She put the car into reverse and pulled out on to the road. She rolled down all her windows and took a deep breath. The air was still cold and crisp from December, but it had warmed up a bit so she was wearing a jacket and jeans. She drove through town, waving at people she knew. Kauri was always good at making friends, which was the only thing Kauri and her twin sister were similar. Kauri didn't like thinking about Katy though. Katy was so perfect compared to Kauri, and her parents had the same opinion it seemed like, although they would never admit it.

Kauri took a left on to a dirt road just outside of town. She pulled on to a small dirt path, and parked. She got out of the car and sucked in a breath of air. There was only one smell Kauri liked more than the forest, and that was the smell of fresh air.

She walked around the car towards the path leading up to Flanders's Peak. She hiked up the path with ease. She had walked up this path almost every day for months now. When she reached the top, happiness surged through her. The fresh air was intoxicating to her. Flanders's Peak was basically just a medium-sized plateau that no one ever went to anymore except Kauri.

She reached the edge of the clearing and closed her eyes, just breathing in the air. She suddenly reached in her pocket and pulled out a watch type looking device. She put it on and then focused her mind, trying to calm down from the buzz long enough to call her best friend. Kauri had a whole bunch of friends, but this one was her best.

_Whirlwind_, she called out with her mind. She heard a loud boom, and then a rush of air. She opened her eyes and saw Whirlwind sitting next to her. Whirlwind was the same height as her. Whirlwind was half unicorn half dragon. She had blue feathers, and a horn coming out of her head. There were three smaller horns in a row behind the other. She had blue fur as well.

Kauri and Whirlwind were best friends ever since they met. It had been the first time Kauri had been up to the cliff, since… Derek. Kauri had come up here, and found the watch on the ground. When she picked it up she had suddenly been with information about a land far away called Skylands. Then Whirlwind had appeared and explained everything. Whirlwind had told her that she just had stay where she was until the leader arrived. She could tell she didn't know anymore so she didn't push her.

"Hey Whirlwind. Sorry I'm late." Kauri said before wrapping her arms around Whirlwind's neck and giving her a hug. Whirlwind laughed and swung Kauri on to her back.

"It's okay. I don't mind." She said. She suddenly leapt forward and flew off the cliff. Her wings were powerful enough to keep both Kauri and herself in the air. They flew high above the town; Kauri was absorbing the sights just as she did every day. Whirlwind had told her that The Darkness was creeping into the Earth, but every day she went flying with Whirlwind she would look through the sky and down at the town, and she would never see anything different.

"Whirlwind, I don't understand what you were talking about when you said that the Darkness is coming. Nothing looks different." She said. When Whirlwind first went flying with her she could barely breathe, but now she could speak completely clear.

"They are closer than you think, Kauri." Whirlwind said mysteriously.

"What do you mean, Whirlwind?"

"They are here, in Quantrill." She said as simply as if saying there was grass in Quantrill.

"What! Who? Who is the Darkness?" Kauri said. _Why didn't Whirlwind tell me about this sooner?_ She thought, outraged.

"I cannot say who. I can only sense when they are near." She said simply. Kauri was extremely frustrated, but she tried not to show it. She learned very early that when ever Kauri was upset, Whirlwind would get upset to. She spent the rest of the flight pondering over what she heard.

Could it be possible that the Darkness was someone she knew? Someone she was _friends_ with? Kauri had learned that the Darkness was a thing but a person had to be hosting it. Whirlwind had told her that the Darkness was not her only worry. There were others working with the darkness. There was the Drow, who were evil creatures in Skylands working for the Darkness, and the Reapers, a company on Earth who works to destroy any portal master on the planet. They are normal people, who have been around for years. Kauri deduced that if the Darkness was here the Reapers must be here to. Kauri had been told that the Darkness worked for a portal master in Skylands named Kaos.

Whirlwind dive-bombed down to the landing. Kauri was so busy thinking, that she didn't even say good bye to Whirlwind. She just got into her car, and drove home. She was so in trance with her thoughts. She was shook back into the real world when she almost swerved off the road. She looked into her rear view mirror, and saw her arctic blue eyes, her whitish blonde hair, and tan skin.

She averted her eyes back to the road but couldn't help thinking about Katy. They were so different, yet born less than five minutes apart. Katy had light brown hair, and grayish violet eyes. She wore bland and regular clothes. She was kind of a nerd, but she was still pretty popular. Kauri loved her sister and was extremely protective of her, but she couldn't help but feel jealous of her.

She pulled into the driveway and noticed another car in the drive way. She got out of the car and looked back at it. She realized it was Aiden's car. Aiden was Katy's boyfriend. He had just moved here a couple months ago and they were dating a week later. Kauri stepped inside and walked into the living room. Katy and Aiden were sitting on the couch watching TV. When they noticed she was in the room Katy stood straight up like she was committing some sort of crime. _Maybe it was because of- NO! _She forced herself not to remember him.

"Hey Kauri; what's up?" she asked nervously.

"Nothing; just got back from… hanging out with Izzy and Bella." Kauri lied. She didn't want to tell Katy about Flanders's Peak. That was where the four of them used to hang out. Katy might get upset that Kauri has been going to the Peak for months, while she could barely sit with her boyfriend around other people.

"Oh, well, that's cool!" she exclaimed, sitting back down, but making sure to scoot a few inches away from Aiden. Kauri went and sat down in the chair across from them. Aiden looked over at her and scanned her up and down. That was something Kauri hated about him, although she would never tell Katy, he always looked at her like she was prey.

"That's a cool watch. Where did you get it?" Aiden spoke suddenly, his voice smooth and clear. Kauri looked down at her wrist and noticed that she had forgotten to take the portal off. She stuffed her hand underneath her and looked up at Aiden. He had a glint in his eye that almost made him look like he… _knew_. _Could Aiden be a __**Reaper?**_ She wondered than quickly dismissed the idea.

"I got it at the mall! In Topeka." She said quickly.

Aiden ate dinner with them and watched TV with the family. The whole night Kauri couldn't help thinking that there was something different about Aiden.


	3. Holton, The Decision

Please people! As I am writing this not a single person has written a review. I would rather you tell me you hate it than not say anything at all. I'm back at Holton again to finish what happened when he was in Colorado. Please leave your input! If no leaves a review within the next few days i will not continue the story. So if you would like me to continue, then please say so.

February 13, 2012.

In a cave in the Colorado Mountains.

"Sunburn, I need you to take me home. I told Carla that I would be back by noon and its twelve thirty now." Holton said. In the past two hours Holton and Sunburn had learned everything about each other. They Holton now knew that Sunburn could breathe fire and teleport. Holton had accepted that he was supposed to save Skylands and Earth, but he wasn't sure he could.

Holton rose to his feet and so did Sunburn. They walked out of the cave and on to the tiny ledge on the side of the mountain. Holton began feeling butterflies in his stomach. Holton had been afraid of heights for as long as he could remember. Sunburn lay down and leaned towards Holton.

"Get on." He said after a moment, as if Holton should be aware of this.

"N-no; I-I can't. I am afraid of heights!" Holton proclaimed.

"You must! There is no other was silly." Sunburn said happily.

"Um… okay! But you have to fl low to the ground; okay?" Holton reasoned.

"Fine, just get on." He laughed. Holton lifted a foot over Sunburn and sat down in between his wings and his head. Sunburn stood up, and Holton began to shake, just looking over the edge made him want to throw up.

Sunburn took a few steps back and then lunged forward over the edge of the cave. For a moment they were in free fall, but then Sunburn began flapping his wings. They began to slowly rise out of the basin and high above the slopes.

"Sunburn, I live just over that hill there, and quit flying so high." He said nervously. Sunburn dropped a few feet and then began to rise again as they went over the hill. He saw his house once they were over the cliff, and saw that a few cars were already parked in the driveway. They were probably there to help set up for the party.

"Drop me off in the back yard." Sunburn banked right and soared down towards the backyard. He lifted up just before hitting the ground and landed smoothly in the slushy ground.

"Um… what happens now?" Holton asked awkwardly.

"I come with you of course." He replied simply.

"You can't! If Carla sees you she will freak out!"

"Just take out of the portal."

"What does that mean?"

"Just take off the watch." He said simply. Holton lifted up his hand and looked at the watch; it was red with just a white screen. He used his other hand and unclipped the watch. Sunburn suddenly disappeared. Holton felt disappointed.

"_Don't feel bad Holton. I will always be with you." _He heard Sunburn's voice in his head. It made him feel a bit better he knew that he still had to face Carla. He trudged up to the back door of the house and took his shoes off. He stuffed his watch in his pocket and then opened the door.

He was instantly greeted by Carla. She had on a jacket and sweatpants and her arms were crossed over her chest. She was glaring at him menacingly.

"Where have you been!?" she yelled.

"I'm sorry, I just lost track of time." He said barely sounding sincere.

"I am so tired of your crap. This is the last straw! I'm talking to your dad, and you are going to boot camp. I should have just killed you like I killed your mother." She hissed quietly. Realization of what she just said swept over her face before regaining her composure.

Holton couldn't believe what he had just heard. _Could she be telling the truth?_ He wondered. _Of course she is why would she lie about something like that? _He just stood there in silence, tears beginning to well in his eyes, and dread washing over him.

"Come with me!" she hissed. She grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the house.

"Now if you tell anyone about this, I will end you! Do you understand?!" she said loudly, but not loud enough for people to hear. Holton looked up at her, and nodded. He walked in the house and into his room. _How could this be happening? Why would she do that? _Holton felt numb, his mind was going a million miles an hour, and he had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"_She is telling the truth Holton." _ Sunburn said calmly.

_How could you possibly know that?! _Holton thought. He was now crying profusely.

"_Carla is a Reaper. Your mother was the earlier Fire Portal Master. She died because of that title and because I was not able to protect her. I am sorry" _Holton could sense the sadness in his voice

_It's not your fault Sunburn. You were not the one who killed her._ He laid down on his bed and closed his eyes trying to calm himself down. He felt his body beginning to shut down. He then felt himself losing conciseness. He was then hurtled into an endless chasm of blackness, filled with nightmares of his mother being randomly killed over and over by Carla.

He was woken by his father three hours later.

"Hey sleepy head; how are you?" he said as if he was talking to baby. For an instant he was relieved. He could tell dad about what Carla had said, and they would leave forever. They would leave Carla forever and never see her again. Then he remembered what she had said. _I will end you._ The words replayed in his head making him shake.

"G-good morning dad; h-how are you." He said trying to sound confident. He leaned up and probed his mind for Sunburn. He felt his presence, but Sunburn didn't say anything. He felt a bit of confidence then.

"C'mon buddy you need to get up. People are going start showing up here in an hour or so.

Three A.M.

Holton walked around the house looking at all the famous writer, directors, and actors. He felt so… overwhelmed. He somehow made it through the night. No one would acknowledge him. If they did acknowledge him it would be with a look like _that is Harris Kane's kid. Yikes!_ Holton rushed around his room packing a duffel bag full of everything he could need. He quadruple-checked his room before finally making the decision that he was going to leave.

His stood at the door to his room his hand on the doorknob shaking. This was it. He was leaving. He was going on some journey to do something that he wasn't even sure was possible, but he had no other options. He took a deep breath, and turned the knob.

He silently walked through the house sneaking towards the door. He reached the door, and stepped outside being as quiet as possible. He turned around, and was standing face-to-face with Carla. She was glaring at him, and was wearing something way out of the usual for her. She had on a leather jacket, gloves, and pants. She had a knife holder at her waist.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked walking towards him. He dropped his bag and dug through his pocket. He grabbed the watch and gripped it tightly.

SUNBURN! He called out with his mind. He heard a thump and then the heat. He opened his eyes and saw Sunburn crouching in front of him in a defensive stance. He suddenly pounced at Carla and knocked her on to the ground. Sunburn was on top of her, but was suddenly flung off. _How could Carla do that? _He wondered. Carla was on her feet now, and had a knife in her hand. Sunburn was standing in front of her.

Sunburn disappeared and suddenly reappeared in the air above Carla, She barely had time to react, before she was pummeled to the ground by the dragon. Sunburn suddenly appeared in front of Holton.

"Get on!" He screeched. Holton grabbed his bag and jumped on to Sunburn's back. Sunburn surged forward and into the air. Sunburn flapped his wings vigorously. They were flying through the air now, happy as could be. They could barely hear Carla when she screamed.

"I will get you Portal Master!" They ignored her.

"So… where are we going?" Holton asked Sunburn.

"Quantrill. That's where the next Portal Master is."


	4. Holton, The Reunion

_PLEASE REVIEW! Hello again readers. Only one person reviewed my story, and although they "liked it" I am contemplating whether or not I should continue writing. I am still working on the story and have a new character in mind, i am working on more story ideas as well. This is the meeting of Kauri and Holton. What you read may just suprise you. Please tell me what you think. From now on anyone who reviews my story I will review one of their's as well. Well, Happy Readings!" Your dear friend BryceB 68_

Holton and Sunburn were flying high over the Kansas Prairies. The sun was beating against their backs but the February wind was whipping against them ravenously.

It had been two days since Holton had escaped Carla's grasp. Two days of flying, and only taking breaks to eat, drink, or sleep. Two days since Holton had left his dad with that monster.  
Holton could tell that Sunburn was wearing down after having to carry him so far, but he had no other options.

"Holton, I need to take a break." Sunburn said, obviously disappointed in himself.

"Okay. I wanted to stretch my legs anyway." Holton said nonchalantly. Sunburn began to spiral downwards, towards the ground. Holton hated this sensation. His stomach went into his throat, and he couldn't tell which way was up and which way was down. He gripped Sunburn's feathers in his hand and held on for dear life. Sunburn didn't always land like this. He only did it when he was tired.

Suddenly Sunburn's wings popped out and they were aloft. Sunburn's feet delicately touched the ground, and Holton slid off Sunburn's back.

Holton's feet felt like jelly. He fell to his knees on the ground and saw Sunburn was doing the same.

"How far away from Quantrill are we?" Holton asked.

"About twenty minutes." Sunburn breathed. They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Holton asked another question.

"How do you know that there is a portal master in Quantrill?"

"Master Eon told me that's where we needed to go, and I will be able to sense the portal masters when they are near." They sat there in silence until Sunburn was ready to go.

February 16, 2012 4: 30 P.M.

Sunburn landed just outside of town. Holton rolled off his back and landed on his own. Sunburn immediately disappeared. Holton knew Sunburn was tired, but he had no idea that he was so tired he could barely stay in physical form. Holton laid there for a few moments, before getting up, and looking towards the town. Quantrill was one of those towns that if you blinked you would miss it. With a whooping population of 346, everyone in town knew each other. For a second, he was filled with extreme happiness. He could find Katy, and they would a happy reunion, and they would start dating again, and the they. But then reality sank in and he realized he was just a fifteen year old trying to save the world. He couldn't date Katy if he was going to be running around the world saving people.

Holton walked past the big sign that said WELCOME TO QUANTRILL. There were a couple of cars driving down the streets, and barely anyone walking down the side walks.

"_Sunburn, can you tell me where the portal master is?" _Holton asked. Even if he walked around town and talked to every one, it would take him a couple of days to find the portal master, and Sunburn told him they did not have much time.

_I can't tell from here, is there some where high up where I can not be surrounded by so many things. _Sunburn replied. He sounded exhausted. Holton racked his brain for a suitable place. They could use the water tower, but it would attract to much attention. Suddenly, almost by magic, he had an idea. Flanders's Peak. That was the place that Katy, Derek, Kauri, and him had hung out when Holton lived there.

February 16, 2012 5: 13 P.M.

Holton ran up the dirt path that led to the landing. He had been filled with extra energy when he had seen a car in the clearing leading up to the path. When he neared the landing, he was filled with an image. It was a picture of him Derek, Kauri, and Katy in a big group hug. he ran into the clearing and was suddenly filled with disappointment. There wasn't a single creäture in the clearing. He stepped into the middle of the clearing and looked around. There was enough room to sit ten people comfortably.

Holton walked to the edge of the clearing and sat down, with his legs hanging over the edge, feeling defeated. He heard the boom and the heat that Sunburn always made when he was appearing.

"Holton, there is a portal master nearby!" Sunburn said proudly. Holton was about to reply, when he heard a loud screech from up above. Holton looked up and saw a large creature flying straight towards him. Sunburn shoved Holton backwards just in time for the creature to pummel Sunburn to the ground. The creature was a blue dragon-like creature. Holton was suddenly flung forward. He turned onto his back and looked up. There was a tall girl standing over him.

"Holton!" The girl shouted in a familiar voice. Holton shaded his eyes from the sun, and looked up at the girl. Kauri was standing over him with a surprised look on her face. she had a light blue Chinese fan in each hand. Holton scrambled to his feet and gave Kauri a giant hug. She returned the pressure as well after a second.

They broke away, and Holton saw that Kauri was smiling from ear to ear.

"Oh my god! I am so happy to see you! What are you doing here? I can't believe you are here! Are you a portal master too?" she exclaimed.

"Yes! I found a Skylander, and he told me that I had to come here to find the next portal master! I can't believe it's you!" Holton said with equal enthusiasm.

They sat there for the next few hours doing nothing but talk about their lives. Holton told Kauri all about how evil Carla was, and that she had killed his mother, and that Carla was a Reaper.

"So, what about you? How are Katy and Derek?" Holton asked. Kauri's face was drained of enthusiasm when he asked the question. She diverted her from Holton's.

"What's wrong Kauri?" Holton asked. Kauri looked back towards Holton, but she had tears streaming down her face.

"Derek died. He was in a car accident a few weeks after you left, and Katy is dating someone else now, and the part is he is a Reaper." She sobbed. Holton was filled with grief. Not only did one of Holton's best friends die, but he hadn't heard about it until two years after. And not only did his girlfriend have a new boyfriend, but her he was a Reaper.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He screamed outraged. Why would my best friends not tell me? He wondered.

"I tried calling you! You didn't answer any of my calls or texts." She screamed. Holton suddenly remembered that Carla had him change his phone number. Holton felt the tears began to rise, but he forced them back.

"I-I'm sorry." He said. They looked in each other's eyes, and suddenly they were kissing. And for one fragile second, they were the only ones on the Earth. Holton felt something that he had never ever felt before, not with Katy, or any other girl he had ever been with. Every nerve he had been on fire, and he was seeing fire works. Kauri had an almost same experience. They broke apart, and laughed.

"That was." They both said at once, before sharing another awkward laugh.

"You go first." Holton said.

"Holton, to be honest with you that... incredible. but I don't want to interfere with you and Katy." She said sounding disappointed.

"Kauri, I feel the same way, but Katy and I... we are not getting back together. Because what I just felt was the most incredible thing I have ever felt." He said hoping it didn't sound as stupid as he thought. Kauri and Holton looked into each other's eyes, and suddenly remembered all those awkward moments they had already repressed. The time they were on the bus and they had accidentally brushed hands and there was a spark of... something. The time when they were seven and they were doing the three-legged race together, and Kauri had fallen on top of Holton and they had felt... something. And finally when Holton was leaving for Colorado, they had hugged goodbye and they had felt... something. They now realized what it was. It was a spark.

"Well, I will be sure to tell Katy that when I go to see her tonight." A cold, dark voice said from behind them. They jumped to their feet and looked back. Standing there was a kid about the same age as them, with jet black hair, and chestnut skin. He was surrounded by three other kids the same age. They were wearing leather jackets, gloves, and pants similar. They just like Carla had a knife in there hand. Whirlwind and Sunburn suddenly appeared in front of them and began to attack.

"That's Aiden! Come on Holton!" Kaurri yelled pulling out her fans, and holding them in front of her. She ran forward and jumped over Whirlwind who was struggling with Aiden. She jumped and one girl and sliced her on the arm with her fan.

Holton felt a feeling in his gut and then suddenly was holding a bright red staff in his hand. It was made of some sort of cool metal. He looked up and one of the kids was charging at him. Almost by instinct Holton raised the staff and smacked the kid on his with it. He instantly slumped down to the ground and closed his eyes. Holton looked up and saw that Whirlwind, Sunburn, and Kauri were standing over two bodies.

"Aiden got away." And then they stood there just looking over the edge of the clearing just looking down at the town wondering how they would ever find six more portal masters when they had no idea where they were. But what they didn't know is that some of them were already on there way.


	5. Midnight, The Escape

_I would like to give a special thanks to midnightthebat44 for excellent ideas not only for the story ideas but for the idea of the character in general. I had a real pleasure writing this story and I hop you all like it. PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW! _

Midnight Jones had a completely normal life. Her mom and dad were writers so they were always home. Her brother and her picked on each other from time to time, but don't all siblings? She grew up in a small town with tons of friends. But then everything changed and she was left grieving and sad. The night of December 26, 2010 Midnight's family hit a spot of ice on the road and spun wildly out of control into the side of a semi. They had died on impact. Midnight wasn't aware of this until the next morning when she woke up at a friend's house and a cop had been at the front door.

Midnight was thrown into the foster care program, and lived at a home for girls for the next two years of her life.

February 13, 2012 9:48 P.M.

Midnight hated it at the Candor Home for Girls, but what other options did she have? She had no family, and she refused to go live with some other family and pretend they're hers. So this is where she lived. There were only about ten other girls living in the home with her. She was sitting in the attic when she found the watch.

She sat in a chair facing the attic window. The moonlight was gleaming off of her sleek black hair, and her piercing gray eyes were staring up at the moon. Then she looked down at the ground and couldn't help but smile. _Tomorrow is the night_. She thought. She had planned this for weeks. She had been slowly packing small amounts of food to survive the trek to the nearest town.

Suddenly, she heard a thump. She swung around knocking over the chair. She stared into the darkness, but was unable to see anything. She turned back around and picked up the chair, righting it.

She sat back down and looked at the small table in front of her. She had a water bottle and some fruit snacks, but there was something else she hadn't brought up with her. It was a small black watch-looking device. She reached down and carefully picked it up. She suddenly heard a loud thump just like before, but then she felt an odd feeling. It was a feeling she had only felt once. The night her family died, she had felt a feeling. This feeling was one of dread, and sorrow. She felt like her soul was being sucked out of her body, but then it all went away and she returned to normal.

She swung around again and peered into the darkness. She saw a small glint of something shiny just out of her field of vision. She took a step towards the darkness. She squinted, but she could still not see anything.

"W-who's there?" She said shakily. Her legs felt like rubber and her throat was dry.

"Don't be frightened child. I am here to help." A low voice said from the Dark. She jumped. The voice was whispery and frightening. The voice's owner slowly stepped out of the darkness. She gasped and flew backwards. The creature standing in front of her was just a little taller than her, but to her he looked thirty feet tall. He had gold and blue metal boots that went to his knees, but from the knees to his waist were only skeletal bones. He had blue and gold armor on his chest, and he was holding a sword in one hand and a shield in the other. He had a metal mask on his face with a large armor spike coming from the top.

She let out a quiet squeak. He stepped forward, and she flinched and held up her hands for him to stop. She reached up on the table and reached for something to throw at him. She grabbed the watch and suddenly, just like all the others, she was filled with knowledge of Skylands. She looked up from her confusion and saw the creature standing above her.

"Hi, I'm Chop Chop." The man said. For some reason when she looked at him now, she wasn't scared. He looked like an real person. So when she reached up and grabbed his hand it just felt… natural. There was some sort of connection between them, something she couldn't control.

"I am here to protect you." He said. She began to ask from what, but then she knew. _Reapers! _She sat down in the chair Chop Chop must have righted for her. She began to feel dizzy, and the next thing she knew she was on the floor again.

The last thing she felt before slipping into unconsciousness was Chop Chop's cold lifeless hands lifting her up off the floor.

February 14, 2012 7: 00 A.M.

Midnight woke up the next morning to the morning bell telling everyone to get up. She leaned groggily up, and realized that she was in her cot. She swung her feet out of her bed, and stood shakily to her feet. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked around. She let out a squeak when she finally realized that she was in her room.

_I guess it was all a dream! _She thought. She turned towards her dresser and opened one drawer at a time pulling out the clothes she needed. She closed the last drawer and began to leave her room to go take a shower when something caught her eye. She turned around and looked back at the top of her dresser. She spotted a small black watch lying on top of her dresser.

She let out a gasp and stumbled backwards. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. _This wasn't possible. Was it? _She closed the door and walked shakily to the bathroom. She passed a few of the nicer girls at the home before she passed the Fearsome Three. That was the nick name of the three girls at the home who were the cruelest and meanest at the home. There leader was Michelle, and she was the absolute cruelest.

As they passed each other in the hall Michelle stuck out her leg and tripped Midnight. She landed hard on her elbow and winced in pain. She could feel her face reddening as she got to her feet and walked away from their laughter.

And that is how it went until for the rest of the day. She walked to her classes and sat quietly though them, while The Three picked on her. They were finally told to go to their rooms where they would sleep until seven the next day. Midnight was in her room scurrying quietly around packing all of her stuff into her bag.

When she was sure she had all her stuff and that it was late enough for her to leave, she quietly opened the door and poked her head outside. When she was sure the coast was clear she stepped outside and turned around to shut the door when she noticed the watch lying on the dresser. For some odd reason she went back into her room and grabbed it. She left her room again and closed the door. She quietly stepped through the halls until she reached the front door.

She opened the door and winced when it made the tiniest squeak. She stepped outside and closed the door. When she was off the porch she started running full speed down the driveway. She couldn't help but laugh hysterically. Suddenly heard a loud thump from behind her and she tripped over her feet. She fell and turned on her back to so who was following her.

Chop Chop was standing above her with his hand already extended towards her. She felt a protest come into her mind, but it passed after about a second. She knew she should feel scared but she couldn't help but like him.

She reached up and grabbed his hand. He helped her to her feet until they heard a loud thump from behind them. They both swung around, but while Midnight winced away from the sound and Chop Chop pounced forward to protect Midnight.

Standing in front of them was none other than Michelle, with her blonde hair blowing from the cool wind.

"Well, look what we have here; a little Midnight trying to run away from home. Well we can't have that now can we?" Michelle said. She stepped forward and pulled the knife out of its holder and held it in front of her leather-clad body. Chop Chop leaped forward and swung at Michelle with his knife.

While she watched the two fight, she couldn't help but think. Michelle is a Reaper. The thought made her bristle with anger. How could I not know? She thought. Suddenly a scythe appeared in her hand. She felt the anger intensify as she held it longer.

With a scream she ran forward and swung the scythe down as hard as she could, and she heard the sound of flesh on metal. She looked down and saw the end of the scythe buried in Michelle's leg. Michelle was lying on the ground with a look of hatred on her face. Midnight began to feel the tears well up in her eyes as she realized what she had done.

Midnight turned around and ran towards the road and at the road she took a left and she didn't stop running until she reached the nearest town. She ordered a bus ticket back to her home town and when the bus arrived she got on and slept the whole way there. Her dreams were filled with nightmares of Michelle running after her with the scythe still lodged in her leg. When she woke up the bus driver was telling everyone they were five minutes away from Quantrill.

Midnight couldn't help think about Derek and her mom and dad. She also couldn't help but think about why she came here. She never planned on coming back here. It was as if it was pulling her towards the name of the town when she was buying the ticket.

When she got off the bus she wondered where she was going to go. For some reason the first thought that popped into her mind was Katy and Kauri. And she felt her feet automatically carrying her in the direction.


	6. Old Friends, New Enemies

February 15, 2012 7:14 A.M.

Quantrill, Kansas

Holton woke to the sun streaming down on his face. The night before after him and Kauri had fought the Reapers; they had come back to her house. When they arrived at the front step of the Knight house, Holton had suddenly realized something. _What if Katy was there?_ He had panicked, but of course Katy was spending the night at friends. After the reunion with Kauri's parents, Holton slept on the living room couch.

He swung his feet off of the couch and stood. He stretched his arms out and walked over to the window. He looked out the window into the front yard. Only Kauri's car was in the driveway, so her parents must have left for work. Holton could hear the shower going from the other room.

Suddenly, Holton heard the chime of the doorbell ringing.

"I'll get it!" Holton yelled to Kauri. He walked quickly to the door putting on a shirt from his bag to go with his pajama bottoms. Holton reached for the door and opened it. Standing in the doorway was someone familiar. Holton knew he had seen her from somewhere, but he couldn't quite remember who she was.

"Holton! What are you doing her in Quantrill? I thought you moved to Colorado with your parents!" she said. He was so close to remembering her he could feel it. She was tall, with sleek black hair, and piercing gray eyes.

"Oh, sorry; you probably don't remember me." She said dropping her head in disappointment. "It's me! Midnight!" Holton suddenly remembered. This was Midnight Jones; she was Derek Jones sister. Holton automatically felt a sense of dread.

"Who's here?" Kauri yelled walking from the bathroom towards the door. Holton stepped out of the way of the door and let Kauri see who their visitor was. Kauri suddenly stopped. Her face drained of color and her eyes began reddening. Suddenly they both ran towards each other and hugged.

February 15, 2012 8:13

Holton, Kauri and Midnight sat on the couch and told each other everything. Holton told all about how Carla had killed his mom and tried to kill him. Kauri told all about how Katy's boyfriend was a Reaper. Midnight told all about how she had ran away from the orphanage and how she had met Chop Chop in the attic. That was when they made the connection. They were all portal masters.

"Wow! This is crazy!" They all said almost together. At that moment they heard the lock on the door turning. They all stood up as the door opened were on end. After all this talk of Reapers set their nerves on end; Holton saw Kauri reach into her pocket out of the corner of his eye. She pulled out a small light blue watch.

When Holton looked back towards the door he saw Katy stepped through the door. He heard Kauri and Midnight sighs in relief but he felt a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. The look on Katy's face was a mixture of surprise and sadness,

"W-what's g-going on?" Katy asked looking towards Kauri. She now looked confused. Holton looked down at his feet. He couldn't bear to look Katy in the eyes. He couldn't help think about the kiss that was shared between Kauri and himself. He felt his body began to break out in sweat.

"Hey Katy; sorry I'm late." Holton heard a voice say from outside. Suddenly, Aiden walked through the door and kissed Katy on the cheek. Aiden finally noticed that they were in the room. Holton looked into his eyes and saw an evil person. Holton couldn't take this anymore.

Holton ran out of the house with his head down. He could feel the heat literally radiating off of his skin. He felt like he was going to explode. He heard them calling after him but he ignored them. Suddenly he felt like his entire body was being swallowed by heat. The next thing her knew he wasn't there anymore. He was standing at the edge of Flanders's Peak. He was staring down at the town. He could feel the tears running down his face.

He eventually sat down at the edge of the cliff and put his face in his hands

February 15, 2012 8:17 A.M.

The Knight House

Kauri

Kauri stood on her front porch staring at the flame rising out of the ground where Holton had disappeared. She could feel Katy's eyes boring holes in the back of her head. She heard Midnight walk up to her and place her hand on Kauri's shoulder. Midnight and she had been really close friends.

"What do you want to do?" Midnight asked.

"You go get Holton I'm gonna stay here and try and explain things to Katy. Holton's at Flanders's Peak." She said, barely hearing herself from the ringing in her ears. Kauri turned around and walked back into the house closing the door behind her. She felt so ashamed of the kiss between herself and Holton, but she felt so ashamed of what she had done.

"What is going on?" She heard Katy yell. Kauri looked back at her and saw the confusion in her eyes. She wanted to try and explain it to her, but she was too exhausted. After she had stayed up late last night explaining to her parents about how Holton was on his way to Florida to see his dad, but he wanted to stop by Quantrill for the night. She was just as confused as Katy was about how Holton had disappeared. She turned back around and walked up the stairs to her room.

She could hear Katy chasing after her, yelling. She walked into her room and shut the door behind her, locking it. She fell onto the bed. She could hear Katy outside the door crying, and Aiden comforting her. She couldn't hold on any longer. It was all too much. The buzz was finally wearing off. She finally fell into a deep sleep.

February 15, 2012 8: 32 A.M.

Midnight walked up the path leading up to Flanders's Peak. She was tired as well. She had only gotten a few hours of sleep last night and now all this excitement was finally catching up with her. When she reached the top she saw Holton sitting on the edge of the peak with a phoenix/dragon at his side.

She knew she should be surprised by this, but she didn't feel amazed at all. After everything that had happened in the past day, it was just… average.

She walked forward, purposely making a lot of noise so she didn't scare him, and put her hand on his shoulder. He looked back at her and conjured a smile. She looked back at the phoenix/dragon and waved.

"That's Sunburn." Holton said drearily. Midnight looked into Sunburn's eyes and felt something.

"_Hi! Where's Chop Chop?" _She heard him saw. It was almost telepathically. Midnight reached into her pocket and pulled out her watch. When Holton and Kauri talked about their Skylanders this was how they said to do it.

_Chop Chop? _She said thinking how weird this was. But then she felt the same feeling she did two nights ago and heard a boom. Chop Chop suddenly appeared before her. The two Skylanders went off to the other side of the clearing to talk about who knows what.

Midnight turned back around and sat beside Holton. She put her hand on his shoulder again.

"What's wrong, Holton? I don't understand." Midnight said. She had no idea why Holton had suddenly freaked out when Katy had come in the room. Midnight was only one year younger than Derek, but she had never really been close to any of his friends.

"Katy and I… we used to be dating, but then I moved to Colorado, and as you know Katy had a new boyfriend and he is a Reaper. Also, last night… Kauri and I we… kissed last night, and it just felt… amazing!" Holton said sounding exasperated.

"Wow! How did you do that thing, where you just burst into flames?" Midnight asked not able to hold her curiosity any longer.

"I don't really know. Sunburn can do it too though so maybe we take after out Skylanders in some way." Holton said sounding wise beyond his years. Holton suddenly got up and went over to the big rock in the center of the clearing. He sat down in front of it and leaned back. Within minutes he was asleep.

Midnight suddenly felt more tired than ever. She went over to Holton and sat down on another side of the rock and leaned back. She felt exasperated. She finally was able to close her eyes.

February 15, 2012 4: 39 P.M.

Holton and Midnight walked up to the front door of the Knight house side by side. Holton decided that he was going to apologize for his behavior. They walked in the front door and Midnight closed it behind them. Mr. and Mrs. Knight were standing in front of them with an angry look on their face.

"Hello, Holton. Remember how you told us that you were on your way to Florida to see your dad, but you wanted to see your friends, so you came back to Quantrill for a day or two." Mr. Knight asked then began speaking again without waiting for an answer.

"Well, how come it says on the news that Harris Kane is in Colorado grieving over how his son ran away from home. We called the cops Holton. They will be here in less than a minute. And Carla is on her way as well." Mr. Knight said sounding disgusted. Almost if on cue Holton heard sirens coming from far way.

For a second Holton couldn't move, but then he felt like he was moving at supersonic speeds.

"You don't understand what you've just done!" Holton screamed. He ran past the adults to get his bag. He heard the sound of feet hitting stairs. It was probably Midnight going to get Kauri. When he came to back to the front door Kauri and Midnight were running down the stairs. Holton opened the door and ran out. He heard the girl's steps behind him.

They ran down the drive way and suddenly a cop car pulled in. They ran off the driveway to the right and there were more cops. Within second they were surrounded by cops. Holton felt himself numb with defeat. He sunk to his knees and put his head in his hands. He felt rough hands pull his hands behind his back, and forced to his feet.

He was led into a car, and saw that Midnight and Kauri were being led to. Right before he was drove away he was driven away he saw the cold dark eyes of Aiden.


	7. Fugitives: Part One, Beth

_Hi people! This chapter is really short and I know that. I need you to stick with me on this. Hope you like it a little. Had a little writer's block, but I will try and write faster for the next chapter. I promise you that you will enjoy what happens if you stay with me. _

_Remember to review. I don't really like to review things either, but if you could take a little time I would really appreciate. _

February 14, 2012 3:42 P.M.

Beth Ziegler stepped out the back door of her Louisiana home and sucked in a fresh breath. The garden where her mother had planted all her fruits and vegetables was teeming with ripe produce. She stepped through the garden and towards the forest behind her large shack-style house. Beth had three sisters and four brothers, but she had both her parents so she was happy.

She walked into the forest through the trail that leads to the clearing. She could hear the birds chirping from high up in the trees and the rustling of the bushes from small animals scurrying along on the ground. She began to run for the clearing as fast as she could. This was the only part of her day that she liked. She was bullied at school for being different, and she was the middle child at home so no one ever really noticed her. She ran into the clearing and felt the pull of the forest.

She took a deep breath before reaching into her pocket, grabbing her watch. She was standing in the exact spot where she found the watch. It was just lying on the ground in a pile of leaves. She had picked it up and suddenly Stealth Elf had appeared.

_Stealth Elf!_ She thought and suddenly she it; the boom and the smell and grass and leaves. Stealth Elf appeared in front of her. Stealth Elf was 4'3 but she was had very slim frame so it made her look taller.

She had leather buts that went high up on her legs that made her shorts cover the ends. There were to buckles on each boot. She had a high tank top on her shirt. She had leather gloves with buckles that went all the way up past her elbows. She had a horn dagger on each hand and a mask over the lower part of her face. She had long black hair that was always tied back in a ponytail.

"Hey, Stealth Elf!" Beth said excitedly. All her family ever did was watch TV so there was never anything interesting. Stealth Elf just nodded her head. She never really said anything.

"Well, I guess we'll just get started. Stealth Elf nodded again, and she stood in front of Beth. Beth lifted her wrist up to her face, and called upon the daggers. These daggers were much like Stealth Elf's.

Beth felt them appear in her hands and gripped them tightly. They fit perfectly in her hands. She felt the training that Stealth Elf had given her seep back into her mind. Suddenly, S.E. lunged forward at Beth. Beth flew out of the way and stuck her leg out at S.E. S.E let out a gasp.

February 14, 2012 5: 42

Beth went inside her house and found her whole family running around the house. Beth walked towards the stairs to go up to her room, but something caught her eye on the T.V. She saw a lady on the screen holding a microphone. She was standing outside what looked to be a police building.

"I am standing outside the Quantrill Police Department in Kansas. Inside are three teenagers who have committed some very serious crimes.

"Inside is Holton Kane, who ran away from home, and along with Kauri Knight killed three other children. There is also, Midnight Jones, who ran away from her foster home, and attacked anther girl while leaving." The lady said. Beth felt something stir up inside her at that she couldn't understand. She felt drawn to that town. She felt drawn to those people. She wanted to be a part of something that was different.

For some unknown reason that night Beth Ziegler ran away from home. No one saw her for one week. She was from that point on, a fugitive.


	8. Fugitives, Part Two, Eric

February 14, 2012 4:12 P.M.

Eric Coleman sat on the bus waiting, for his stop. His mom died years ago, and his dad was a dead-beat drunk who was too cheap to put forth even the littlest of money towards a new car. He had almost enough money to buy his own car though so he was fine.

Eric had caramel colored hair, coffee brown eyes, and almond colored skin. He was tall and really muscular. He was extremely tan from the Texas sun that was mercilessly beating down on him.

He looked out the window thinking about his life. He was fifteen and he was already a star football player. He was everyone's friend, and he had almost no enemies; well except for, of course… his dad.

Eric was suddenly yanked out of his memory by a motorcycle drive by. Eric lived way out on the country and he was always the last person off the bus. The motorcycle driver had the Reaper Emblem on the back of his leather jacket.

Eric stood up, he looked out the other window on the other side of the bus, and there were to more Reapers driving by.

Eric looked back at the motor cycle driver, on his side, but he couldn't see one. He suddenly heard a thumping noise from on top of the bus.

Eric opened his window and looked up at the top of the bus. He was able to spot someone's legs being pulled up. Eric pulled his head back into the bus. _This can't be happening! _He thought.

He had found his portal master in the old barn behind his house. Ever since his mom died his dad never used the barn, so that was where Eric would go to relax. He was up in the loft when one day he saw little watch hanging from a wire.

He went over and grabbed it, and just like everyone else he was filled with knowledge. Then, of course, Prism Break appeared and told him everything he needed to know.

"STOP THE BUS!" Eric screamed to the bus driver. The old man looked back at him, and just rolled his eyes, before looking back at the road. Eric gritted his teeth together and started running towards the front of the bus.

Suddenly, a Reaper flew through one of the open windows, and tackled Eric onto a seat. Eric struggled, but was not able to get the man off of him. He couldn't believe what he was about to do, but he had no other options.

"Prism Break!" Eric yelled. He suddenly heard the loud boom, and the scent of mud from in front of him. Suddenly, the man was flung off of him, and flung towards the back of the bus.

"Go! I will protect you!" Prism Break said in his gravelly voice. Prism Break was a large rock golem with crystals for hands and three smaller crystals poking out of his shoulders. He had the weirdest glowing yellow eyes.

Eric stood up and ran towards the front of the bus.

"Sir, you need to let me drive!" Eric calmly screamed. The man looked up at Eric with his eyes wide, and terror obviously driving him right now. Eric didn't have time for this. He pulled the man to his feet, and pushed him into the seat behind the driver's seat. He had a permit already so he knew how to drive, but he had never come close to driving a bus before.

Eric got in the seat and began driving forwards. He slowed down to about ten miles an hour, and concentrated on the two motorcycle's driving on either side of him. He used what Prism Break had taught him, and lifted a rock wall in front of each of the men. He saw his house as he rode over a hill.

He looked back and saw a man charging at him. Suddenly, the man was flung out of the bus, by a beam of energy.

Eric pulled to a stop right in front of his house. He ran inside, and to his room. He saw his dad in the living room watching T.V. and was suddenly drawn to the screen. He saw what Beth saw and for some reason was drawn to those people.

That was the day Eric Coleman threw an elderly man out of his driver's seat. Took command of the bus, attacked a biker gang on the road and ran away from home. From that point on, he was a fugitive.


	9. Fugitives, Part Three, Darius

_Hey everyone. Look on my homepage to vote for the outcome. If you have a different idea pm me and I will add it to the poll. Please review! I understand that you guys are really busy, but I would really appreciate if you could take a little time to review._

_This portal master does not have a Skylander yet. I wanted to clear that up. I also wanted to thank you for all of your support. _

February 14, 2012 3: 49 P.M.

Florida

Darius dove down deep into the pool. He felt the water molding around his skin, and the pressure building in his ears. He took a deep breath of the water. He had been able to do this for weeks ever since he found that watch, that whenever he touched, he was flooded with knowledge of Skylands.

This watch made him feel complete, yet almost as if something was missing. He touched the bottom of the pool which was thirteen feet deep. He hit the bottom with his feet and settled down there. Whenever he breathed in the water he never had to worry about floating to the top.

He lay down on the bottom on the pool almost as if he was on dry land. The only thing was, Darius was more comfortable in the water. He lifted his arm up to his face, and saw the scales. They always popped up on his arm when he got in the water. And the longer he stayed in the water the more popped up, and the more popped up the longer they stayed on after he got out of the water.

He swam up to the surface and looked around before hopping out of the pool. He was in his backyard, but he wanted to make sure no one was looking. He hopped out of the pool and walked towards the house.

He opened the sliding glass door, and walked in.

"Darius! What do you think you're doing? Go outside and dry off!" His mother screamed as she walked by the hallway. Darius rolled his eyes, and walked back outside. He went and lay down on the patio chair. His mom was one of those trophy wives you hear about. Everything that surrounded Darius was perfect. That made it just as hard when his parents expected him to be perfect.

If they knew about his secret, he would probably either be kept in the house for the rest of his life or be sent off to some lab in the middle of the dessert. Just as he thought he was dry enough to go inside he saw his pet dog run out of the house.

The dog was chubby and had dark blue- black fur the same color as Darius. Darius was medium- heighted, had dark blue eyes and light brown colored skin from the Florida sun. The dog ran towards the pool barking.

"SCRUFFY, NO!" Darius screamed. Scruffy didn't even know how to doggy paddle yet. The dog ran straight into the pool barking madly. The second he hit the water he sank like a rock. Darius ran forward and dove into the water. He swam straight down, and reached out for Scruffy.

He grabbed the wet fur and pulled him up towards his body. Darius swam back up towards the surface. As he neared the surface he heard her mother's cries. He heard his dad trying to calm her down. He must of arrived just moments ago.

Darius broke through the surface, and tossed Scruffy back onto the concrete. Darius' mom picked up the dog and hugged him. The dog looked completely fine. Darius pulled himself onto the edge of the pool and stood up.

"Darius! What are those on your arms?" His mother screamed. Darius looked down and saw the scales. Darius was flabbergasted. This couldn't be happening. He had kept this secret for three weeks, and it was just now being discovered.

Darius ran. He was terrified. He ran inside and up the stairs to his room. He slammed the door and locked it behind him. He flung onto his bad hyperventilating. He got up after a second and began running around his room.

He had to get out of there. He couldn't stay there anymore. He hastily packed a bag, and double-checked his room again. He heard his mom outside the door telling him to open the door calmly. After that didn't work his dad came and began screaming. He grabbed his watch and ran over to his window, and was about to go out when a thought came to him.

_Where will I go?_ He looked over at his T.V. and a thought came to him. He ran over and turned the T.V. on. The news anchor was just turning it over to Wendy Radnor outside the Quantrill, Kansas Police Department building.

Darius decided right then and there, that is where he was going. He grabbed his money stash from under his bed and went back to his window.


	10. Fugitives, Part Four, Marcus

_Hey everybody. I would like to thanks midnightthebat44 and MattiusDoom for their wonderful support. Please remember to review the story. I also set up a poll on my homepage, if you guys don't already know. If no one votes I will just make up a whole new one for the story._

_Please enjoy this one. This is not one of my better chapters, but it will all come together soon._

February 14, 2012 8: 26 P.M.

Indiana

Marcus snuck through the hallway of his high school. He made sure that he made as little noise as possible. He hid behind a locker and peeked around the corner. He made sure no one was there before continuing on.

His short blonde spiked up hair looked even brighter in the darkness. He was slim, but medium- height. He had light-colored skin from staying inside all day.

He had to get this done before they handed out report cards tomorrow. He snuck down the hall, and walked up to the door that led to the office. He had gotten had gotten two F's this year. He couldn't let his parent know about this though.

He took his tools out of his pocket, and put them into the key slot of the door. He performed the series the series of taps, turns, and jiggles with ease. He pushed on the door and it opened with ease. He could have taken off the door much faster, but then he would have left a trace.

He slid inside the room and walked over to the desk on his toes. He sat down in the seat, and turned on the computer. He looked around nervously tapping his feet. These computers were to slow. He looked back at the screen, and saw the password screen.

He swallowed deeply, and reached forward to touch the screen. When he touched it he was filled with the flow of technology. He knew where he needed to go. First, he went to the firewall, and busted it down.

He felt even more data flowing through him. He then went to the student files, and found his name. He purged deeper into the system, by commencing into the file. He found the grade document, and went down deep into it.

He found the classes he was flunking, and deleted them. He replaced both of the grades and boosted them up to C's. He was slammed out of the computer by the loud screaming of the janitor. Marcus felt the chair falling apart underneath him. He stood up just as the chair collapsed.

He saw the janitor yelling at him from the hall, and gasped. The janitor was blocking his only way out, and he was beginning to freak out. He was going to lose everything. The janitor started running towards him

Marcus almost by instinct raised his hand and saw Drobot appearing in front of him. Drobot was the most fun Marcus ever had, but he was also the most trouble he could have.

Drobot lunged forward and tackled the janitor to the ground. Little did Marcus know the janitor had called the police before running into the office. Marcus ran down the hall and ran out the front door. Marcus looked behind him to make sure no one followed him, and turned back to the parking lot. Marcus was suddenly face to face with two cops.

February 14, 2012 10: 32 P.M.

Marcus ran into his room and laid on his bed. He heard his mom and dad come into his room and stood above him.

"Marcus, I just want you to know that we are not mad, we are just disappointed. We know you aren't perfect, but we thought that you were above this." His mother said. Marcus couldn't believe that they were doing this. Marcus would have felt better if they would just yell at him like normal parents.

Marcus heard his parents leave the room and quietly shut the door behind them. Marcus wished they would have slammed the door behind them. Marcus sat up on his bed, and turned on the T.V. Marcus watched as Wendy Radnor told him all about how three teenagers killed three other teens and ran away from home.

That was the night Marcus Gathran, Darius Watterson, Beth Ziegler, and Eric Coleman ran away from their homes in their collective states. The next time their parent would see them, it would be on the news. First, to watch them become criminals, and the second to watch as they become heroes.


	11. Meet

_**Hey everybody! Sorry it took so long to write this story. I hope you enjoy this one. Thanks for your reviews. They really made me jump start this one up. If any of you have read the Percy Jackson series, I have another series I'm working on with that one. You can check my homepage for the story. Thank you! Remember to review.**_

February 15, 2012 3:32 P.M.

Katy sat in the police building in Quantrill. She was sipping her coffee she had taken from the machine. Her parents sat beside her, looking extremely angered. Katy couldn't believe everything that had happened that day.

That morning Katy had walked into her house only to come face to face with Holton. Suddenly, a police officer walked up to them.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Knight. I am Officer Bridges. Your daughter is in some serious trouble if you couldn't already tell. We believe that she has been involved in three murders. We have her in custody for questioning. We want to know if you would like to speak to her." The man said. Katy looked at her parents a wave of disgust flashed over their faces before regaining their composure.

"No! We would not like to talk to her." Her father said. The cop seemed surprised for a moment but then nodded his head respectively. He began to turn around, but then Katy stopped him.

"Wait! I-I want to talk to her." Katy said suddenly. She hadn't meant to say that. She didn't look at her parents. They would only give her disapproving looks. The police officer looked back at her, and then looked at her parents. They must of said it was alright, because Officer Bridges led her deeper into the station.

He led her past the waiting room, and into the back rooms. These were where the interrogation rooms were. He led her to the very last door, and ushered her in. Kauri sat in a chair, with her hands hand-cuffed behind her back. She wore the same clothes as she did when Katy last saw her.

Just seeing her made Katy remember just how different they really were. Kauri's whitish blonde hair hung straight down her back. Katy's hair was a mousy brown, and always was in ringlets. Kauri had sky blue eyes, and Katy had dull violet eyes. Kauri was tall, and Katy was just medium height.

Kauri still had on traces of make-up. Kauri didn't wear that much, but she was a believer that make-up made you look better. Katy didn't believe that. Kauri's face lit up when she saw Katy, but it died again when she remembered her predicament.

"I'll leave you two alone. If you have any problems, just call for someone. Ok?" He asked Katy. She nodded her head. He left the room, and then silence. The two waited for the other one too speak, but Kauri finally broke the silence.

"I didn't do-"She said.

"Don't!" Katy said. She needed time to think about this. When Katy gathered her thoughts she finally spoke.

"Why? Why did you do all this stuff? Is your life really that bad that you have to kill just to make yourself feel better?" Katy asks. The words were meant to hurt and they succeeded. Kauri put her head in her hands and began to weep. Katy felt bad, but she couldn't back down now. Kauri looked back up and tears were streaming down her face.

"You don't understand! I want to tell you Katy, but you wouldn't believe me." She said. Her voice somehow remained calm. Katy was flabbergasted. She had played how she thought this conversation would play out a thousand times in her head, but never once did she think this would happen. Katy shook her head. This was a bad idea. She shouldn't have done this. She walked to the door.

She heard Kauri screaming at her, but she didn't stop. She knocked on the door, and it opened. She ran out of the room. She ran down the hall with tears streaming down her face. She felt so stupid. When she reached the waiting room, she didn't stop. Her parents called after her but she didn't care. She ran outside the building and ran around it. There was shaded sitting area in the back of the building that no one sat at.

When she reached it, she sat down on one of the stone benches. There were four more benches that rounded around the large fountain in the middle. The whole thing was surrounded by trees, except for the small pathway that led to the building.

February 15, 2012 3:59 P.M.

Holton peers through the window of the cell. His cell is in the back of the building and has a clear view of Katy. She sits on when one of the benches with her head in her hands. Holton looks around before doing what he needs to do. He feels his molecules heating up. He feels them starting to jerk around. If someone saw him it would look like he was vibrating.

He was suddenly standing in front of Katy outside. She jerks up and stares at him. She is breathing hard and her eyes are red.

"H-how are you h-here?" She asks calmly. Holton can't help but tell her everything. He told her everything, from the second he left Quantrill to that very moment. She stares at him. She somehow looks like she believes him.

Holton suddenly realized what he did. He had just broken out of prison to tell Katy something she may not even believe. Almost on instinct he teleports back to his cell. Almost on cue a guard walks by the cell.

February 15, 2012 4:12 P.M.

_He's telling the truth you know. _Katy heard Voodood say. Everything suddenly made sense. The only thing she had trouble believing was that Aiden is a Reaper.

"I know." She said. Voodood suddenly appeared. Voodood was a seven foot tall Orc warrior. He had green skin, and his armor was made out of brown dragon leather, and had a dragon skull on his head.

"Katy; I've been looking for you everywhere." She heard a voice say. She looked down the stone path and saw Aiden running her way. He was smiling. She heard the boom as Voodood disappeared again. Aiden ran up to Katy and saw the look on her face… fear and disgust. Katy now knew everything, and Aiden knew it. His face hardened. His smile turned to scowl, and he grabbed Katy by the arms. He threw her onto the ground.

"Who told you?" He screamed. Katy didn't say anything, her voice stuck in her throat. Would Katy ever stop being betrayed? She scrambled backwards. Aiden tried to follow her, but Voodood suddenly appeared. He grabbed Aiden by the throat and lifted him off the ground.

Aiden didn't look scared. He smiled and Voodood suddenly sank to the ground. He had a knife sticking out of his chest right where his heart was. Aiden pulled the knife out, and Voodood suddenly disappeared. Katy wasn't worried about Voodood. He would heal and be back to normal in a few hours. Aiden's knife was at least a foot long.

"I can't believe I had to wait this long just to do this" He said waving the knife intimidating. Katy screamed as loud as she could. Suddenly someone ran up the path of the area. He was tall, tan, had skin the color of caramel and hair that was a shade darker. He ran up behind Aiden and picked him up.

He flung him into a nearby group of trees. He flew past the trees. For some reason Katy felt like he was gone and she was right. The boy came up to her, and three more kids ran up behind him on the path.

"Are you all right?" He asked. Katy nodded. He extended his hand and she grabbed it. When she was on her feet and dusted off she spoke.

"T-thanks. My name's Katy. You saved my life." She said shakily.

"No problem. My name is Eric. That's Beth, Darius, and Marcus." He said pointing to each one in turn. Katy noticed something about all of them. They were all wearing a watch. The same watch she had on, but a different color.

"You guys are portal masters too?" She asked. They all looked surprised for a second, but then they looked down, and realized she had a watch on too. They suddenly lit up with excitement. They all told Katy about how they saw the story on the news, and had come here.

Midnight sat in her jail cell waiting. Waiting for anything. She had been sitting in her cell ever since she got here. She had been interviewed, and told that her case worker had been informed and was on her way. Midnight had been waiting for something to happen ever since.

Suddenly there was a huge boom, and the whole side of her cell wall collapsed. Sunlight streamed into the room, and two people stood in front of the wall. One was Katy and the other was a tall African American boy. For some reason the first thing Midnight noticed was the watches. Midnight ran through the wall and followed Katy and the boy.

They ran around the front of the building and Midnight saw several holes in the building's walls. Kauri and Holton both were with another group of kids. Katy ran over to Kauri and gave her a hug. They said several inaudible things to each other. All the other kids were suddenly huddled around each other.

Just when Midnight was starting to feel left out Holton came and drug Midnight to the group.

Suddenly Midnight heard the loudest _**booms **_she had ever heard. Midnight looked up. Her ears were ringing. Suddenly, their group was surrounded by Reapers.

_To be continued…_


	12. The Stand

_**Thanks everyone for your support! This is a bit different from all the other stories. I felt my characters should shed some light on how this really affected their lives. Please enjoy, and remember to review.**_

Darius

I was probably the weakest portal master. I had no Skylander. All the others did. That only made things worse when I was surrounded by Reapers. There were Reapers of all shapes and sizes. There were Reaper Giants, Reaper assassins, and just normal Reapers. They even had animals dressed in Reaper clothing.

Katy and Kauri were huddled together, and Holton was trying to calm them down. Marcus was acting cool, but I could see in his eyes he was freaking out. Eric was taking deep breaths and holding Beth. I looked over at Midnight and she probably looked calmest of all.

I wondered how I could help. I had nothing I could put forth. I was just average. I stepped forward out of the group. I had to try something.

"Why are you doing this to us?" I screamed. I felt terrified. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. A woman stepped forth. I heard Holton gasp behind me.

"You are freaks of nature! You should not exist. We have had enough of you Portal masters acting like you're better than us." She screamed. I felt so frustrated.

"We haven't done anything wrong!" I screamed. But it was too late. Midnight surged forward. She looked enraged.

"How dare you! We have done nothing wrong. This is not our fault." She screamed. The woman was caught off guard. Her face lit up with anger. She started running forward. Midnight was caught off guard. It was almost like she shut off entirely.

I didn't mean to do what I did. It almost happened on instinct. I ran forward in front of Midnight. I put my hands up just as Carla was about to reach us. Suddenly, a wall of ice appeared in front of us. The woman ran into us, and was knocked back. She screamed out in anger. The scream was one of absolute rage.

Midnight

Rage is a powerful thing. With her scream she ignited the other Reapers' rage. But you have to be careful, because once you let the rage light, it becomes a wildfire.

Why couldn't I move? I guess I am all talk and no game. If it wouldn't have been for Darius I would have been dead. When she screamed, it seemed to activate the other reapers. They went crazy. They began attacking at random. I tried to move but I couldn't. The others were defending themselves, but I could barely hide behind the wall of ice.

_You must stand up. _I heard C.C. say. He appeared in front of me. He had a hand extended to me. I reached up and grabbed it. He pulled me to my feet just as a Reaper runs up to me with a knife. C.C. turned around and hit her with his shield.

"You bitch!" She screamed. I suddenly realized that it was Michelle. The scythe suddenly materialized in my hand. Michelle jumped to her feet. C.C. tried to stand in front of me, but I made him disappear. I needed to do this myself.

I looked into her eyes and saw more rage, but there were undertones of confidence as well. She thought she could win, but she doesn't have what I have. She hasn't suffered true loss. I summoned what courage I had left, and released it.

Kauri

Midnight summoned these monsters; the monster that erupted from the ground, and began helping us. Katy trembled when she saw these. She thinks of me as her savior, but she's wrong. If it wasn't for me, she would be normal. I have to protect, no matter how little there is left, what isn't broken.

Katy looked at me, and waited for me to react, but I had nothing. She expected me to kill all the Reapers just by looking at them. I heard the sound of feet beating behind me and twirl around. A reaper is standing there.

My fans appeared in my hands and I swiped out with both hands. He slumped to the ground with two giant bloody cuts on his chest. I heard more and more surrounding us. They were running at us as fast as they could. One looked at Katy like she was meat. I dove for Katy, and landed in front of her.

I rolled to my feet, and looked up. There were almost there. Whirlwind couldn't even save me then. I still had to try though. I had to try for Katy. Just as they jumped at us, I heard Katy scream: "STOP!"

Katy

"STOP!" I screamed. Suddenly the world around me did just that. I was sitting there, when everything else around me was frozen in time. Why is this happening to me? I wondered. I got to my feet and squeezed out of the circle, that Katy and the Reaper's had created around me.

I look around and saw nothing but massacre. Some from Reaper's, and there was some from us. Darius was running away from a Reaper pit bull. Eric and Beth were standing back to back fighting off Reaper's. Beth had a long cut down her face, and Eric's arm had one too. Holton was shooting flames from his hand into a group of Reapers. Marcus was in the middle of a group of Reapers about to be attacked. Midnight was going one on one with a Reaper girl.

And then there I was: shaking in my boots with fear. Time began to slowly start itself again. I wouldn't call time-stopping magic, but whatever. If only I was strong like the rest of them.

Eric

Beth is stronger that the rest of us. If only she believed in herself. The second I found her on the bus sitting next to Darius and Marcus, I knew that I liked her. She was down to earth, and beautiful; A rare combination.

I was just sitting there standing there back to back with Beth fighting off Reapers. Beth was defending herself, but she lacked the confidence to be the aggressor. I on the other hand was knocking back Reaper left and right. The Skylanders' were fighting, but they were on the other side of the field, keeping back the more difficult Reapers.

The other Masters are doing well. Kauri and Marcus had a close one, but they were somehow able to teleport out of the way. Am I the only one that can't teleport? I wondered.

Darius didn't have a Skylander. I know that bothered him. It made him feel worthless. I wish I could share my strength with the rest of them, but I can't. So I decided to use my strength to protect the others.

Marcus

I am tired of being protected by the others. It's like they don't think I can do it myself. It filled me with enough rage to fight even harder.

Eric tried to protect me from the Reapers, but wouldn't let him. I had to do something myself. I had been protected from all the dangers of the world by my parents. It was time to make a change.

I could feel power boiling up inside me. I felt like I had to hit something. I felt my fists instinctively rose above my head. My hands swung down to the ground. When they hit the ground the Earth shook.

Everyone around me stumbled. They looked at me wide-eyed. Reapers were glaring and Masters were amazed.

For the first time I felt powerful.

Beth

Why am I not powerful like them? All the others are so powerful, but I am weak. I'm just like I was back at the house in Louisiana: Invisible.

We were being pushed together. We were being backed up against each other. We were doing are best to hold our ground, but it was worthless. We were powerless. The others seemed to think that we still had a chance, but I knew they were wrong.

I raised my daggers and tried to push the Reapers back, but they were too strong. And I was too weak.

We were suddenly backed up against each other. It was finally over. I could finally give up the charade that I was something that I'm not: Strong.

The game was over. The Reaper's had won.

Holton

The Reaper's will not win. I know what I have to do. Even if it means risking my life, I will protect the others.

I felt the beat of my heart quickening. I felt my molecules jumping around. I could feel the other's start to as well. This was our only option. We had to teleport. I didn't care where. I just needed out.

Darius

There is no way out.

Midnight

We have lost. Will death be peaceful for me, or will I be tortured?

Kauri

I have failed Katy. I could not protect her and now she will die. Will God forgive me?

Katy

I try to make the world stop again, but it is useless. I am not strong enough. I have failed them.

Eric

I have failed them. My only friend's will die, because I was not strong enough. I hope I am punished in the afterlife.

Marcus

They were right. I wasn't strong enough. After these fights with my parents, where I would scream that I was right, it turns out they were right. I am weak. I wish I could tell them I was sorry.

Beth

There is no hope. We will die. I thought that the moments leading up to death would be scary, but it really was peaceful, knowing that you would never have to worry about anything again.

Holton

It is now or never. I speed the molecules up as fast as I can, then make it spark. Then we are gone.

_**To be continued…**_


	13. Letter to the Reader

Hey everybody! That was the last chapter of my story, but don't worry, I am almost done with the first chapter to my next story. It will be under the label "Portal Masters: Welcome to Skylands". I will be including characters from the Skylanders Giants.

Coming up on Portal Masters:

Darius is going to be traveling to the Empire of Ice to find his first Skylanders. But it's going to be pretty difficult when there is a war going on around him.

Marcus will travel to the Golding Empire to find Sprocket, but will he be able to get her to leave?

Kauri travels to the Hive, to find Swarm. But can she convince his Mom, the Queen Bee, to let him leave.

Beth travels to the Fallen Forest to find Stump Smash, but can she make him give up his hunt on the trolls?

The other Portal Masters will be helping them out on their journey so make sure to read the next story in the Portal Master series!


End file.
